


Требуется Хранитель

by Groser



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Sarcasm, Trust Issues, Unreliable Narrator, self-deprecation, Частичный OOC, нецензурная лексика, элементы гета, элементы слеша
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groser/pseuds/Groser
Summary: Реборн по указке долга едет обучать Наследничка, а вляпывается в дела его странной семейки и, прости господи, неучтённого ребёнка.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пробую в юмор и стёб, у меня передоз «В борьбе обретёшь ты...»  
> Также пробным является язык повествования, вроде должен быть полегче.  
> Дисклеймер: мир Реборна мне не принадлежит, деньги я на этом не зарабатываю. Не несу цели кого-то оскорбить или унизить, мысли и слова персонажей принадлежат персонажам, а не автору.  
> Важно помнить, я живу в своём фаноне Реборна, а отсюда Шинджи, фамилия Бьянки, семейные линии и кое-какие персонажи.  
> Параллельно работа публикуется на ficbook.net, но там у меня другой никнейм.
> 
> Главы поначалу не очень большие, пишутся почти на коленке, но смею надеяться, что придутся по вкусу и ценители найдутся.

Реборн глубоко вдохнул сырой воздух и раскрыл зонт, морщась от излишней влажности. Он был готов к этому, в конце концов, не первый раз в Японии, но надеялся, что застанет хотя бы просто пасмурный день, а не ливень, свято игнорируя прогноз погоды, пролистывая на смартфоне до местных новостей, из которых было полное ничего.

Намимори — тихий город, из масштабного за последний месяц — разбитая витрина в каком-то магазинчике на окраине, до которой ещё не успели дотянуться руки местного авторитета ГДК, да сбитая кошка. Реборн хмыкнул, это было даже как-то странно, отсутствие шумихи и хаоса больших городов, больше похожих на пыльные муравейники. Токио, например, подходил под это описание, и там, сказать по чести, Реборн чувствовал себя, словно рыба в воде. Шум, голоса, постоянное мельтешение.

Не то чтобы сейчас он покидал зону комфорта, но да, зудело под поясницей от непривычных тишины и покоя. Было в этом что-то наигранное, что-то странное, будто всего лишь прикрытие для какого-то шумного дела.

Реборн развернулся, сверяясь в уме с составленным по карте маршрутом. У него было предостаточно времени, чтобы опустить спешку и в кои-то веки насладиться прогулкой.

Намимори напоминал ему могильник, сырой и запустелый. В последний раз он чувствовал это на похоронах Федерико, да и то был там лишь проездом, на пять минут — показаться на глаза Ноно, выказать соболезнования и свалить, пока не припахали к чему-нибудь. На последних годах старик начал сдавать прочные доселе позиции маразму и возрастным болячкам, тем паче — после трагической кончины последнего сына (официального, по крайней мере). Про ублюдков старались молчать до поры до времени, а Занзас всегда был под большим жирным знаком вопроса.

И в итоге Реборн попал под горячую руку при всём своём желании быть подальше как от Вонголы, так и от Италии в целом, но последнее от вездесущего Скорпиона совершенно не спасало, стоило это, наконец-то, признать.

Не то чтобы Реборн так уж старался убегать…

Он ещё раз вздохнул, разглядывая таблички у калиток, попутно заглядывая за заборы — домик к домику теснились по чистенькой улочке, аккуратные дорожки и деревца, прилизанные газоны и просто невообразимое количество скучного однообразия. Реборн хмыкнул, но продолжил разглядывать фамилии на табличках, хотя адрес был у него в записной книжке в нагрудном внутреннем кармане пиджака.

Тамагаши, Ванаде, Сейко, Ирие, Кутараги — таблички были сплошь одинаковые, позолоченные и прикреплённые исключительно правильно, с особой педантичностью — миллиметр к миллиметру. И Реборн боролся с детским желанием отодрать хоть одну и прибить обратно криво, настолько сильно в нём росло недовольство этим однообразием, но приходилось мириться — здесь ему предстоит провести самые бесполезные три года своей жизни (плюсом шла ещё пара лет уже за пределами Японии при будущем Наследнике, но сути дела не меняла).

Это ещё если всё выгорит. Саботаж бы, но за это его погладят только против шерсти, если вообще шкуру не сдерут. Попытался бы кто, содрать с него шкуру, таких смельчаков по пальцам одной руки можно сосчитать на весь мир. Проблема в том, что они всё же найдутся, а как почуют его кровь — раздерут на куски.

Но речь была о новоиспечённом Наследничке с большой буквы в старческих мечтах Ноно и вдохновлённых речах Емитсу.

Какая блажь в голову Советнику ударила и почему он возомнил себя потерянной кровью Примо Вонголы, ещё надо было постараться узнать (так как мало кто догадывался — в не самом приятном смысле — прослеживать линии наследничков и бастардов своей семьи за десть поколений в лета). Всем было известно, что когда с тогда ещё не Вторым договориться полюбовно не вышло, Примо сделал ручкой и героически перебрался через полмира в страну узкоглазых, из которых, поговаривали, и сам был родом. Соратники Риккардо надеялись, что Примо так и помер бездетным, наедине со своими идеалами. Но как там на самом деле вышло, знать никто не знает. Так что, если бы и был кто-то с кровью Джотто, то только японские незнамыши, в глаза не видевшие своего благого «папку», от которого их матерям перепало счастья.

Реборн в историки и пропагандисты чужого величия не нанимался, он просто покивал в нужных местах с умным лицом и, буквально выдрав папку из рук развесёлого Емитсу, заливающегося соловьём о своей отцовской гордости, поспешил отчалить. Лар насмешливо глядела ему вслед и разве что платочком не махала на прощание, а Колонелло смиренно стоял у стеночки, поглядывая то на Лар, то на свою винтовку, разрываясь между всем, к чему у него лежали руки и обе головы, прости господи.

Провожали Реборна половиной особняка (вторая или была в разъездах, или не могла оторваться от дел, или же просто не сочла нужным явиться под светлы очи начальства и одарить своим присутствием укатывающего за границы Европы Аркобалено (при них оставалось ещё двое, спасибо)). Реборн не сильно печалился, даже документами и прочим непотребством озаботился лишь при регистрации на авиарейс, сделав пару нужных звонков. Он с опаской поглядывал в толпу поверх смартфона, но восторженного личика Скорпиона, к своему удовольствию, не заметил. Тем лучше, поездка обещала быть не такой выматывающей.

При приземлении его ждал неприятный сюрприз: ливень и штормовое предупреждение на ближайшие сутки, а потом штиль и благодать на целую неделю.

Реборн взбодрился, глядя на перебегающих улицу школьников. Четверо мальчишек без зонтов, прикрываясь портфелями и натягивая воротники курток и школьных пиджаков на головы, скакали поперёк улицы, разбегались по своим дворам, ещё двое продолжали бежать, пока не пронеслись мимо него. Реборн поймал взгляд одного — тот как-то странно (не испугом и не с узнаванием, но с долей опаски) заглянул ему в глаза и тут же отвёл взгляд, перепрыгивая особо глубокую лужу.

Реборн остановился, глядя мальчишкам вслед. Он задумчиво пожевал губами и, вздохнув, достал из кармана записную книжку. Раскрыл на середине, пролистал назад, зажимая плечом ножку зонта, и пробежался глазами по строкам. Повертев головой, он понял, что прошёл даже дальше нужного, впрочем, прогулка помогла усмирить раздражение собственным положением. Отдавать старые долги было костью в горле, но в своё время безызвестный и безымянный мальчик Реборн знатно наследил, чтобы хотя бы есть можно было без оглядки. Теперь он ел и оглядывался вдвое усерднее, потому как репутация репутацией, а за дурную славу ему приходилось платить втридорога.

«Ничего не приходит просто так, — говаривала маменька, убитая пропойством и нищетой, — и уходит, как ведается, также».

Мудрые слова глупой женщины Реборну в душу запали, даже если мудрость эту он освоил только после того, как начал дёргаться, а долговая петля на шее затягивалась потуже.

Даниэла, будь неладна эта сука, привязала его намертво, и теперь хочешь, не хочешь, а приходилось послушно вилять хвостиком перед её сыном и его соглядатаями. И их никчёмными детишками, куда деваться. Одна радость — всё это временно, а после можно было забыть о Вонголе, как о страшном сне. Потому как — цинично думал Реборн — со смертью Девятого, все дела и долги перейдут в руки мальчишки Десятого, воспитанного его рукой, а тот с ним рассчитается, и Реборн, наконец, сможет сделать ручкой и последовать примеру незабвенного Джотто Примо: свалить подальше и навсегда. Хоть в чёртову Японию, будь она неладна.


	2. Часть 1. Глава 1

Шинджи встряхнулся, чувствуя себя промокшим котом с помойки. Вода была даже в трусах, а пальцы окоченели от холода — что на ногах, что на руках. Разгорячённый после тренировки и попавший прямиком под ливень, он безуспешно зажимал дрожащие губы между дрожащими же зубами и силился согреться. Поспешно стянув хлюпающие кроссовки, наступая на пятки, и, перескакивая с ноги на ногу, Шинджи прошлёпал в мокрых носках по коридору, стараясь издавать как можно меньше звуков.

Помогло мало.

— Ты припозднился. И забыл зонт.

Шинджи втянул голову в плечи и медленно, стараясь оттянуть момент, оглянулся, через плечо глядя на прислонившегося к косяку брата со всем возможным раскаянием.

— Тсуна, — виновато проскулил он, едва ли удерживаясь от того, чтобы не стучать зубами, выговаривая его имя. Тот закатил глаза и толкнул его в плечо, пихая в сторону лестницы. Тсуна злым не был, даже беспокоился не так сильно, как Шинджи ожидал — он так сильно походил в этом на маму.

— Живо дуй в ванную, я принесу полотенца и что-нибудь сухое. Давай-давай, — брат толкнул его ещё раз, отнимая портфель и спортивную сумку, с которых прилично натекло от самого входа.

Шинджи облегчённо вздохнул и поскакал рысью на второй этаж, продолжая разбрызгивать дождевую воду. Тсуна был мировым братом, даже если слишком сильно походил на заботливую мамочку. Ребята шутили, мол у Шинджи три родителя, пока один на заработках, его опекают ещё двое. Шинджи плевался и благодарил богов, что Тсуна не додумывается утирать ему сопли на людях и не воркует, трепля за «милые пухленькие щёчки». Хотя у самого те тоже имелись до недавнего времени, но сходить начали раньше, отчего Шинджи ему от души завидовал.

Он брату во многом завидовал белой завистью — и за хороший почерк, и за терпение, и за аккуратность, и даже за то, что у Тсунаёши получалось сладить с кухней, стиральной машинкой и — помоги ками — с волосами.

Тсунаёши проследил за тем, как Шинджи скрылся наверху, и дождался хлопка двери, только потом вернувшись на кухню, таща за собой его промокшие вещи. Он не входил ни в какие клубы, окромя ГДК, и в культурной жизни школы участвовал постольку поскольку, потому задерживался там только Шинджи, ловящий сразу несколько мячей — спортивные секции, сборище художников, деловито оттопыривающих мизинчики, и клуб гербологов, в котором тот числился тоже постольку поскольку, принося наспех скленные за ночь вместе с братом гербарии. Нана, выразившая, что в юности увлекалась всем этим «собери и склей», за сына нарадоваться не могла, сетовала только, что с успеваемостью у него проблемы. Но всё равно гладила по голове и приговаривала, мол, молодец, старательный.

«Старательный молодец» облегчённо вздыхал и возносил богам молитвы, что его маман рассеянная и такая простодушная. А потом мог отхватить от «третьего родителя» за то же самое.

Нана оторвалась от плиты и вопросительно подняла брови, глядя на мокрые вещи, потом в коридор, высматривая другого сына и подставку под зонты. Те стояли нетронутые — Тсунаёши вернулся раньше дождя, а Шинджи по обыкновению прошляпил прогноз погоды и забыл зонт дома. Тсуна махнул рукой, пристраивая мокрый портфель на стуле, а сумку — под ним.

— Просто хотел переждать дождь с одноклассниками, но прогадал.

Он не в первый раз выгораживал Шинджи перед матерью и перед другими людьми. Пошедший невнимательностью в Нану, Шинджи буквально не воспринимал всерьёз такие мелочи, как поправка на ветер и прогноз погоды.

— Ох, Тсу-кун, Ши-кун такой рассеянный, — Нана вздохнула, помешивая тушёные овощи и одновременно заглядывая в духовку, придерживая откидывающуюся крышку ногой. — Спроси, какой соус он хочет к ужину? И напомни ему завтра взять с собой зонт, к обеду снова обещали дождь.

— Хорошо, мам, — Тсуна кивнул и поспешил за братом. Он заглянул в кладовку, вытаскивая полотенце, затем, задумавшись, схватил второе, но отвлёкся на стук в дверь. — Мам? Ты кого-то ждёшь?

— Нет, ваш папа говорил, что задержится на пару дней, — настороженно отозвалась Нана из кухни, но не отрывалась от плиты. — Ты не мог бы открыть дверь? Возможно, это соседи? Нао-чан на днях говорила, что Аки-тян приболела. Может, это она? У них, вероятно, кончился тот домашний настой.

Тсуна сомневался, что соседка пошла бы к ним в гости с больной дочерью на шее да ещё и в дождь, но послушно побрёл к двери. Многие домохозяйки мыслили другими категориями, и могло статься, что мама была права.

— Здравствуйте, чем могу помочь? — Тсунаёши моргнул, глядя выше ожидаемого, но с заученной фразы не сбился. Незнакомец был воплощением расхожего выражения «Высокий, Тёмный, Загадочный», даже зонт был классической английский модели трости чёрного цвета. Тсуна ещё раз моргнул и чуть отступил, придерживая полотенца одной рукой, а дверную ручку другой. — Вы потерялись? Дорога до центра находится на другой улице, вам надо идти влево от этого дома и на втором перекрёстке повернуть-

— Это дом Савада? — перебил незнакомец с явным акцентом. Не настолько, чтобы поверить, что он учился по разговорнику.

Тсунаёши моргнул, прерывая свою наставительную речь.

— О, — обронил он, оглядывая незнакомца с ног до головы. А потом, недоумённо нахмурившись, что-то прошептал себе под нос, глядя Реборну куда-то в подбородок. — Вы работаете с Емитсу? — настороженно протянул он, отступая ещё назад и открывая дверь шире. — Проходите. Мам! Это с папиной работы! Он задержится на пару месяцев!

Настала очередь Реборна хмуриться и недоумённо моргать. Откуда этот парень узнал, что Емитсу прибудет не раньше ноября, когда даже сам Емитсу ещё не знал крайних сроков?

— Хорошо, Тсу-кун, покажи гостю комнату! — донеслось из кухни.

Реборн был готов признать, семья Емитсу определённо была… странной. Он осматривал коридор, когда мальчишка — так и не представившийся (не то чтобы он сам назвался) — всучил ему одно полотенце и умчался с оставшимся по лестнице на второй этаж. Реборн аккуратно снял туфли, морщась от воды, пропитавшей носки и низ брюк. Не успел он пройти дальше порожка, как перед ним снова материализовался мальчишка, протягивая ещё и халат (кимоно, Реборн) с тапочками.

— Идёмте, — предельно вежливо пролопотал парень, отступая чуть в сторону, предлагая гостю следовать за собой. Худой и ловкий, он мог бы дать уже немолодому Реборну на орехи, сойдись так звёзды. Юркий мальчонка, но только не тот, что был нужен Реборну. Со зрением у него всё было в порядке, спасибо, и с фотографиями «гордый отец» Емитсу вряд ли бы напортачил — у мальчика должны быть тёмно-каштановые волосы и синие глаза.

Реборн хмыкнул, но сунул ноги в тапочки и пошёл за рыжеватым мальчишкой. Стоило им только подойти к двери напротив входа, как пацан буквально из воздуха достал ещё одну пару тапочек и предложил ему переобуться уже в них. Реборн закатил глаза на странные обычаи японцев, снова послушно переобуваясь, оставляя другие тапочки у входа в, как оказалось, ванную комнату.

— Горячая вода здесь, холодная тут, это душ, здесь ванна, а это туалет. Вешалка тут, — распинался Тсу-кун, указывая ладонью по всей небольшой органичной ванной. Реборна не особо заботило, он продолжал держать в руках полотенце и халат — кимоно — и недоумевать.

— Тебя ничего не смущает? — перебил он деловитый трёп мальца, который, кажется, в своих наставлениях пошёл на второй круг.

Мальчишка непонимающе хмыкнул, моргая на него, застыв на месте, продолжая указывать на какую-то полку со всякой всячиной. Он по-птичьи положил голову на одно плечо и поморгал ещё пару раз, чтобы удостовериться, видимо.

— Простите?

Реборн ухмыльнулся, перенеся вес на одну ногу и прислонившись бедром к косяку.

— Пускать незнакомца в дом, стоило только узнать, что я работаю с твоим отцом. Откуда, к слову? Я ни о чём подобном не говорил. Вдруг я грабитель? Или убийца?

Мальчик ему улыбнулся. Улыбнулся жутковато для гражданского (потому что улыбались только его губы), а потом отмер, неторопливо сложив руки на груди.

— Вы были бы мертвы, прежде чем успели бы достать пистолет, мистер, — уверено оттарабанил он, не теряя своей пустой улыбочки.

Реборн поднял бровь. Он не испугался бы (не с его послужным списком), но… Да, семья Емитсу была странной. Определённо. И отцовской гордостью был отнюдь не этот малыш, потому что по документам его вообще существовать не должно было. Если только не брать в счёт оговорку Орегано, мол, у босса в семье не всё гладко и сахарно, как он рассказывает. Откуда она вообще это знает и почему до сих пор от жаждущего внимания босса не свинтила в другой отдел, Реборн не понимал, но догадывался.

Романтика, она тоже странная — на собственном опыте мог сказать.

— Мечтай, пацан, — хмыкнул Реборн, вешая халат — кимоно — на вешалку сбоку двери и откладывая полотенце. Он уже стянул пиджак и, расстёгивая портупею с кобурой на груди, заметил, что мальчишка до сих пор не ушёл, с любопытством пырясь на него большими оленьими глазами. — Проблемы?

Мальчишка помотал головой и с той же улыбкой пояснил:

— Маме не показывайте, — кивая на кобуру, тихо обронил он, складывая руки за спиной.

Реборн задумчиво хмыкнул, глядя поверх его головы.

— Вызовет полицию?

Ответ был необычным.

— Отругает.

Точно. Чокнутая семейка.


	3. Часть 1. Глава 2

Ну, это определённо того не стоило. Реборн чувствовал себя просто глупо. Мало того, он был нелепо высок для всего в этом чёртовом доме и едва не цеплял головой притолоки (Емитсу уступал ему всего тройкой дюймов, но и он бы в этом доме смотрелся нелепо, что Реборна позабавило). Так его ещё и обласкали, как долгожданного гостя, едва ли у ног не лебезили, хотя он с самого порога заявил о своей принадлежности к людям опасным и не чурающимся радикальных мер. Судя по всему, настоящий заряженный пистолет никого из здешних не впечатлил. А вот Леон очень даже.

Нет, ему польстило внимание и понимание этой чуткой — пугающе чуткой — женщины, и улыбка у неё была приятная и милая, и готовила она неплохо (он понимал, почему Емитсу так восхвалял свою жёнушку, но не понимал, почему Нана до сих пор не выставила муженька за порог; а может, и выставила, Реборна это заботило мало). Но уж слишком она была навязчива — мила, доброжелательна, умна по своему и определённо умела готовить пасту. Но нет, Реборн знал по собственному опыту, что такие сказочные женщины имели определённые минусы, перевешивающие все их плюсы.

Одним из них было неумение вовремя остановиться. Доброжелательность до приторности, милота до тошноты, искривлённые понятия и оценка происходящего вокруг, желание обласкать всех обделённых и накормить всех и каждого своими кулинарными изысками, не делая различий. Хотя готовила она определённо лучше Бьянки, по крайней мере, это было съедобно, но это уже были частности — удивительное совпадение.

Тсунаёши, как представила ему Нана того услужливого мальца, сидел рядом с ним и преспокойненько ковырял пасту палочками, выуживая из соуса кусочки мяса, а вот его брат — тот промокший мальчишка с улицы — смотрел почти волком, едва ли притронувшись к своей порции. Нана щебетала об ужасной болезни некой Аки-тян и о том, как ей жаль сбитую кошку (серьёзно, об этом даже сняли какой-то репортаж и крутили по новостям), потом перескочила на тему садового инвентаря, расписывая прелести какой-то табуретки (вот правда) для работы с клумбами, и закончила найденным в промокшем портфеле провальным тестом по английскому языку.

Тут Шинджи понуро опустил голову и напихал полный рот пасты, не заботясь ни об испачканной томатным соусом футболке, ни об ответе матери, уставившейся на него с выжиданием и наивно хлопающей ресницами. Тсуна, явно забавляясь, профырчал насмешливое «колись уже, умник» и проигнорировал взгляд Наны и её веское, но до странного доброжелательное:

— А с вами, молодой человек, мы поговорим позже.

У этой дамочки определённо был фаворит.

Шинджи заметно расслабился, спокойнее пережёвывая и поглядывая то на мать, то на Реборна, успокоенный ложным чувством безопасности, хотя изредка всё ещё ёрзал.

— В общем, это и есть цель моего визита, — кстати вклинился Реборн, откладывая вилку. Нана поморгала своими оленьими глазами и недоумённо уставилась уже на него, складывая губы удивлённой «о». — Я репетитор и прибыл по просьбе Емитсу, чтобы сделать из вашего сына лидера своего поколения.

Нана, не дожидаясь окончания его, несомненно, патетичной речи, восторженно хлопнула в ладоши и вскочила из-за стола, начав метаться по кухне, собирая упаковки ингредиентов и гремя посудой.

— Это надо отметить! У меня осталась рикотта, неаполитанский пирог будет так восхитителен к завтраку! — и принялась энергично хлопать дверцами и звенеть посудой.

Реборн на такой энтузиазм поднял брови и краем глаза поглядел на мальчишек. Шинджи давился тем, что не успел пережевать, и явно сдерживался, чтобы не выплюнуть это всё обратно в тарелку и прокашляться. А вот Тсунаёши был слишком довольным, как на его вкус, более оживлённо приканчивая свою порцию пасты, орудуя палочками, будто продолжением пальцев (хотя его брат променял их на вилку ещё в самом начале, боясь изгваздать накрахмаленную скатерть).

— Конечно, мам, — промурлыкал Тсу-кун, отодвигая пустую тарелку. — А можно тогда ньоки на ужин?

Госпожа Савада энергично закивала и захлопнула ногой дверцу холодильника, едва не потеряв в процессе лоток с яйцами и тапочку, успев удержать её самыми пальцами.

— Конечно, Тсу-кун! Я составлю список продуктов, не мог бы ты зайти после школы?

Реборн вздохнул. Он-то было подумал, что попал в тихое болото, а оказалось, что в омут с чертями. Ну — он фыркнул и всё же решил закончить с пастой — по крайне мере, скучно здесь точно не будет.

Хаос был ему привычен, и это обнадёживало.

Шинджи с подозрением озирался сначала на свою семью, а потом на репетиторскую ухмылку. Вероятно, не одного Реборна немного беспокоила оживлённость в этом доме.

— Крепись, Ши-кун, — самодовольно произнёс Реборн, в чём-то копируя интонации Тсунаёши, — это даже не цветочки.

Тсунаёши хитро поглядел в сторону Реборна. Тот приподнял бровь и намотал на вилку немного пасты.

Ему казалось, или паста и правда стала только вкуснее?


	4. Часть 1. Глава 3

— Подъём.

Шинджи заполошно подскочил с пола, путаясь ногами в простыне, которую умудрился сдёрнуть следом за собой, когда новоявленный репетитор стащил его с кровати.

Мальчик загнанно дышал, ошарашенно вылупившись на мужчину, нависшего над ним, и явно не мог въехать, что происходит и не продолжение ли это его сна. Реборн самодовольно ухмылялся, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, буквально упиваясь чужим шоком и произведённым на непуганого мальца впечатлением.

Кто мешал ему действительно наслаждаться своей работой? В конце концов, гонять в хвост и в гриву Десятого Каваллоне оказалось сласть как забавно — первые пару месяцев, по крайней мере. Потом однообразность его реакций и выученный на зубок спектр неловких улыбок приелись, и вся острота ощущений от чужих страданий оказалась смыта в унитаз. Энзо, конечно, атмосферу разбавлял (как и Леон, но последний не так и старался), однако даже переполох с внезапными гигантскими габаритами черепахи-мутанта (он был, можно сказать, сыном Леона — и Реборн даже не хотел об этом задумываться) становился всё менее масштабным, пока распоследняя горничная не перестала пугаться. 

Слуги при мафиози вообще были людьми стоическим и либо кокетничали напропалую, либо держали такие физиономии, что впору усомниться в их принадлежности к роду человеческому. Но у Каваллоне всё было не как у людей — пугливые служанки с чрезмерно звонкими голосами и шебутное подспорье наравне со сбродом из Каркасса.

И за все убытки и расходы ответственность брала принимающая сторона, потому отрываться Реборну никто не запрещал. Живенький для своих годов Ренато Каваллоне не обанкротился на разрушениях, возникших вследствие обучения своего ненаглядного отпрыска, только потому, что был в топ пятёрке Альянса и имел неплохие отношения с нынешним главой Вонголы (и потому, что в своё время Реборн водил приятельские отношения с Венецией, бабушкой нынешнего Босса Каваллоне и матерью предыдущего). А так Реборн их собственность, гордость и достоинство сровнял бы с землёй, если не втоптал бы глубже со скуки.

А это он умел делать весьма споро, успешно и никогда не распылялся на фантики, хотя имел тягу к излишнему пафосу и торжественности.

Ну, а сейчас, глядя на перепуганного, смущённого и ещё не проснувшегося до конца японца (в мечтах Емитсу, потому что малец — как и его брат — минимум, полукровка, что не ценилось ни здесь, ни в Италии), Реборн чувствовал предвкушение. Он не особо озаботился составлением планов, за исключением далеко идущих наметок вроде «выпестовать, наставить на путь истинный и выбить дерьмо по дороге».

Потому он улыбнулся школьнику акульей зубастой улыбкой и проникновенным шёпотом в лицо посоветовал собирать манатки и дуть на пробежку, не потеряв по дороге штаны.

Такого потрясённого и одновременно отсутствующего выражения лица, признать, Реборн давно не видел. Савада собрался пулей и выскочил в кофте, надетой мало того, что задом наперёд, так ещё и наизнанку, в одних трусах, под дождь, в придачу — в разных кедах, явно прихватив чужой, так как один из них немного болтался и имел ядерный жёлтый цвет. 

Наследничек и без того был приверженцем спорта и в добровольно-принудительном порядке совершал недолгие пробежки, хотя для длительных не хватало ни дыхалки, ни выносливости. Зато с перепугу держал приличный аллюр, хлобыстая по лужам разномастной обувью. Реборн глядел, как мальчишка скакал три квартала, пока не запнулся о собственную ногу в жёлтой кеде и не шмякнулся в лужу.

Зрелище одновременно забавное и жалкое.

Потому Реборн Нежалостливый, раскрыв над собой зонт и заранее захватив из корзины у входа ещё один, благодушно пошёл следом. Шинджи подниматься не спешил, вероятно, полагая, что это какой-то страшный сон, поэтому продолжал лежать в луже и размышлять о конце этого дурного сна.

Что же, Реборн был воплощением кошмара, так что в своих возможных выводах малец ошибался не так уж сильно.

Реборн пихнул мыском туфли счёсанную коленку Савады и раскрыл над ним приторно-оранжевый зонт (какой-то он был девчачий, даже грибочки какие-то имелись и цветочки по краю, наверное, материнский).

— Поднимайся, Никчёмный Шинджи, будем делать из тебя человека.

Мальчик что-то невнятно простонал и рухнул в лужу лицом, безмолвно плачась о своей судьбе небесной воде. Реборн усмехнулся, стараясь не жалеть — ни себя, ни этого мальца. Потому как сделать из него достойного босса (речь даже не о Вонголе, а об управленце в целом)... Реборн смотрел на вещи трезво (по крайней мере, зачастую) и не сомневался в своих талантах учителя, но и не обольщался. 

Даже такой, как он, из такого, как этот, вряд ли сможет слепить за пару лет удобоваримого наследничка хотя бы для посредственной организации на подобие Каркасса (а Скалл управленцем был, скажем честно, таким себе, благо что в людях разбирался и заместителей себе набрал толковых, несчастье рода человеческого). Мало просто сунуть мальчишке в руки пистолет и ручку, сказав пару слов в напутствие, мол, подписывай, где галочкой помечено, и стреляй во всех несогласных.

Во всяком случае, так Реборн не работал, даже Емитсу при всех своих восторгах и несерьёзном отношении к делу так не работал, что говорить о Ноно… Хотя о последнем и правда лучше не говорить, потому как старость, маразм и возрастные болячки исключали его из списка хороших примеров. Бережёного бог бережёт, а испытывать судьбу Реборн не то чтобы хотел.

В общем, ему подложили свинью или оказали великую честь, с какой стороны поглядеть, но Реборна не прельщало ни второе, ни уж тем более первое. А пацана отчасти было жалко, потому что жалеть его Реборн не станет хотя бы из уважения к собственным же принципам и привычкам. С нытиком Каваллоне он не сюськался, вот и сейчас не станет (а там случай был исключительный, потому как Венеция убедительно просила, отдавливая под столом ноги мужу, сыну и своей невестке — разве что Дино сидел и глазами хлопал, пока все морщились, а его моложавая бабушка мило улыбалась и заискивалась).

Пока савадовский отпрыск осознавал всю степень своего положения и сгорал от стыда, Реборн вздыхал над ним и продолжал держать злосчастный зонт с грибочками и ромашками.

Он хотел хаоса? Он его получит и понесёт раздаривать людям вокруг по доброте душевной и её же щедрости.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О-ля-ля, пришёл мне один интересный вопрос, на который я, пожалуй, отвечу здесь, где все смогут его увидеть:  
> Отношения романтического плана здесь идут по большей части намёками и постельных сцен нет и не предвидится в ближайшем будущем (а это, на минуточку, минимум, глав двадцать с гаком, да и рейтинг как-то не располагает). Намёки, параллели, ошибочные выводы? Разумеется! Высокие отношения, развитие химии между персонажами? Обязательно. Постельные сцены? Увы, нет. А юморок горизонтального плана я придержу до поры до времени. Что до пейрингов. Их нет, как таковых. Принимаю предложения (голосований не будет, но предложения уж очень хочется выслушать, особенно, с кем уже успели случить Тсу-куна, что аж интересуются его позицией), хотя наметочки есть, но это, скорее, броманс. Химия между персонажами, как ни странно, мне нравится куда больше секса между ними же (хотя химию как науку люблю той же горячей любовью, что ведьма костёр).


	5. Часть 1. Глава 4

Тсунаёши бездумно закусил кончик карандаша и пожевал ластик на его конце, разглядывая пример в тетрадке. Его ответы не сходились с ответами в конце учебника, и мальчик старательно искал ошибку — то ли в своих записях, то ли в учебнике, составленном и напечатанном криворукими идиотами (случалось и такое). Заметив за собой тягу совать в рот с расхожего выражения «что полезло», он отдёрнул карандаш от губ и нахмурился. Вместо этого начал потрясать мыском ноги, зацепив её за пятку другой.

У мальца было много тиков, разве что словесных за ним не наблюдалось, а в остальном он мог постукивать пальцем по бедру, притопывать носком, поджимать губы на особый манер и выразительно поигрывать бровями. Харизматичный и приятный парень, разве что семейка у него чудаковатая, да и сам он тоже не ромашка.

Шинджи, напротив, тиков почти не имел, если не считать подрагивающие руки, так от волнения и страха они у всех дрожат. Собранный, не по годам серьёзный мальчик, которому бы отучиться и пойти работать по специальности, а не отрабатывать прицел и таскать за уши Хранителей, если где нагадят. Шинджи Савада прижился бы и в полиции, и вот потеха будет, если он сможет отца за руку поймать.

Реборн с внимательностью камеры наблюдения разглядывал братцев Савада, подмечал все детали и пытался свести концы с концами. Дознаваться у его светлости Емитсу, некоронованной задницы, о втором ребёнке желания не было, беспокоить Ноно было себе дороже, а больше доверенных и надёжных лиц в Вонголе и не было. По крайней мере, с ними Реборн личного знакомства не водил и клятвами повязан не был. Аркобалено в счёт не шли, на них не было ни надежды, ни доверия — такие же дураки, как и он сам. Разве что оставалась Орегано, толковая женщина на побегушках у бестолкового начальника, так и она не без греха.

Вот и ломал голову Реборн, как и Тсу-кун, досталась ли ему порченая задачка или он сам где-то наглупил.

Наглупил, конечно, но не здесь, хотя по причинно-следственным связям это ох как относилось к тому, _как_ он здесь оказался и почему продолжает ломать голову.

В итоге, решив разбираться по ходу дела, Реборн вздохнул и поглядел, как его теперешний подопечный — упаси Мария — корячится над домашним заданием, больше передирая у брата без разбора и проверок. В отличие от несчастного Каваллоне, у которого характер был, скажем сразу, своеобразный (как воспитание, окружение и незавидное, в общем-то, будущее), простоватый и ничего особого из себя не представляющий пацан был, как курица против павлина. Вроде ничего, суп вкусный, но на глаз такое себе великолепие к Вонгольскому стульчику во главе Альянса. «Суп» или же личные характеристики, такие, как реакция, стрессоустойчивость и соображалка, были делом отдельным и проверятся в будущем не один десяток раз. И натаскаются, если понадобится, а словам Емитсу теперь веры — ноль. Сейчас надо было втереться в окружение и прочно закрепиться в сознании подростка как фигура авторитетная и опасная, чьё мнение сомнению не подлежит, но чья рука может погладить по головке за хорошо — особо хорошо — выполненную работу.

Пособирав сплетни, на которые были богаты скучающие домоседки провинциального городишки, похожего на одну большую деревню, где все всё знали, Реборн призадумался.

Емитсу при семье появлялся не чаще пары раз в год на пару же дней, и дай-то боже, если получалось остаться на неделю. Но женатый на работе Советник так сильно был влюблён в свой долг и раздолбайство на рабочем месте, заглядывая под юбки чужим дамам, что домой не рвался. А жену по документам и брачным кольцам любил абсолютно платонически и на расстоянии, посылая сердечки в открытках и выцеловывая признания в вечной любви по редким непродолжительным звонкам. И кольцо берёг, начищенное до блеска и хранимое в шкатулочке и в каком-то сейфе до кучи чёрт пойми где.

Нана, женщина простодушная и всепрощающая, отлучки мужа воспринимала так, будто жила в мелодраматичном романе, где мужья налево не знали как ходить, а если и ходили, то сильно раскаивались и приползали на коленях. В общем, в отрыве от обыденного для Реборна мира, эта святая женщина блюла целибат и вздыхала на открытки, подписанные мужем второпях, по пути на «деловые свидания».

Сыновья материнским святством страдали лишь отчасти. Шинджи, главный объект реборновских мыслей, об отце вспоминал с ворчанием, знал его лишь по фотографиям, а в остальном о семейном благополучии и не думал. Он больше беспокился о недавнем тесте в тридцать четыре балла и том, что на его пляски с бубном скажет Мио-тян, которую он обхаживал второй месяц, не зная, как подступиться. В делах амурных пацан явно пошёл не в папеньку, практичного и более-менее дальновидного, а в романтичную и близорукую мать, пытаясь взять несчастную девицу открытками и корявыми комплиментами.

А вот его братец (младший или старший, никто Реборну сказать не мог — старший-младший-непохожий-близнец) был блажен на всю голову на первый взгляд, да и на второй тоже, но проскальзывало что-то отцовское, резковатое. Мягкий и прилежный Тсуна-кун был мальчиком тихим и улыбался «точно как мама», как по словам соседок, так и собственного брата, который нехотя, но о родных с Реборном поговорил. О Шинджи же, «серьёзном и вечно чем-то озабоченном», Тсуна-кун и правда отзывался «точно как мама», по праву занимая роль «третьего родителя», и вопрос о старшинстве рассосался сам собой. На ментальном уровне Тсуна-кун был старше, и этого Реборну хватало для скорых расчётов, слепленных на коленке.

— Чай, Реборн-сан.

Вспомнишь солнце. Реборн проследил за тем, как «лучик» поставил старый глиняный стакан со свежим, ещё дымящимся чаем на стол и потоптался рядом, дожидаясь ответа. Реборн молча кивнул, мальчик тоже, и разошлись, как в море корабли.

Точно как мама, как есть. Если так, то Нана прекрасно шифровалась, благоухая, как маргаритка, на людях — что чужих, что родных.

И ходила не налево, как Емитсу, по Фрейду, а направо, потому как по-любви. Тьфу.

Слухи разные, Реборн слушал всё и пожалел свои несчастные уши. Но любовные похождения Святой Женщины и Погрязшего В Грехах Советника его интересовали мало, ему просто хотелось разобраться что куда, чтобы знать, какой лёд толще и где давить надо послабже.

Как водится, хлебнул он много и теперь лелеял больную голову. Тсуна-кун с чаем был кстати, хотя Реборн не отказался бы от кофе. Но кофе в доме Савада отродясь не водился и заводиться не спешил, поэтому Реборн сделал себе заметку заиметь турку, кофемолку и хороший кофе, а пока перебивался зелёным чаем и «неплохой» пастой. Одним тестом и заварной травой сыт не будешь, и уже через два дня Реборн пожалел, что не привёз «всё своё» с собой. Японская кухня была на любителя, хотя Нана практиковала разные блюда из разных культур, отдавая предпочтение Италии в знак большой любви к мужу. Но её святые руки могли только лепить тесто да варить, простит его Мария, макароны.

Но это было всяко лучше стряпни Скорпиона. Вот где не было ни святства, ни глуповатой наивности, ни заварной травы — только отрава, гастрит да недели затяжной болезни под капельницами и неусыпным наблюдением. Если сразу не в гроб (в случае, когда будет что класть). Но Реборн, положа руку на сердце, лучше бы отсиделся в Намимори.

На этой ноте Реборн решил свернуть с темы, пока не явился ещё один «лучик», потому о солнечной Италии пришлось забыть и вздыхать над старинным стаканом времён первой мировой, расписанным бамбуковыми стеблями.

***

Тсунаёши смылся помогать матери, оставив брата воевать на два фронта (с Реборном и домашним заданием), отважно взяв на себя третий — материнское внимание, отвечая за недавнешнее «а с вами поговорим позже». Шинджи его заботы не оценил, с оправданной опаской поглядывая на новоявленного репетитора. 

Репетитор давеча двинул ему в печень и, пока Шинджи пытался глотнуть воздуха, интимным шёпотом на ухо посоветовал в дела _Семейные_ не тянуть других домочадцев, начиная матерью и заканчивая братом. Про отца было ни слова, но на того надежды у Шинджи не было — отец этого репетитора и послал, чтоб ему провалиться. Он проглотил все слова предостережения для матери, которые хотел вывалить ей за спиной Реборна. 

Но Реборн бдел за ним и днём и, как оказалось, ночью, пока безутешный Наследник строил планы обойти «всё схвачено» с памятного разговора по душам.

Разговор по душам у них случился два дня назад, в тот же вечер, как Реборн заявился на ужин. Шинджи как единственный, на собственный взгляд, благоразумный человек в доме, выразил беспокойство и уже набирал номер ближайшего участка, как явился сам Дьявол в обличие репетитора. Дьявол приставил к его затылку пистолет и посоветовал не беспокоить серьёзных людей попусту. Шинджи, послушный мальчик, повесил трубку стационарного телефона и постарался не трястись, как распоследний трус, надеясь отзвониться в полицию потом.

Реборн прихлопнул его надежды веским «никуда не денешься, всё схвачено» и сдул несуществующий дым с дула новёхонького глока, деловито пряча его в кобуру под мышкой.

Шинджи, трясясь, как лист на ветру, просипел:

— Надеюсь, это зажигалка.

Реборн загадочно ухмыльнулся.

— Зажигалочка.

От этой ухмылочки и тона, её сопровождающего, Шинджи сделалось дурно. Могло статься, что на «зажигалочку» у псевдо-репетитора даже разрешения не было. Этот Дьявол, по ошибке названный человеком, неизвестно кто, неизвестно откуда и намерения его так же понятны, как «я сделаю из тебя лидера поколения». 

Шинджи не понимал _ничего_ и надеялся, что и его мама с братом так же наивно будут хлопать глазками и впечатляться достоверностью пистолета-зажигалки. Он возносил молитвы богам, чтобы его придурошный отец не встрял в какие-то дерьмовые обстоятельства за границей и не навёл беду на семью, с него могло статься. Ладно Шинджи, непутёвый сын непутёвого папаши, но Тсуну с мамой было жалко.

Домашнее задание было забыто, пока репетитор не ткнул его носом в стол и не принялся перечислять, сколько у него пальцев, сколько в них сочленений и как весело писать с отрубленной фалангой. Репетитор забавлялся, а Шинджи дурел от ужаса, приглядываясь к пальцам Дьявола. У него все пальцы были на месте, ухоженные и гладкие, а значит, тот говорил с опыта не своего, а чужого, вот так же стоя за спиной и ухмыляясь. _Наверняка_ , ками свидетель.

Реборн же умилялся. Такая наивность. Вот она, материнская святость и гражданское неведение во всей красе. Пусть глаза и были папкиными, а взгляд и воспитание — Нана. 

Емитсу, видимо, раньше срока впал в маразм. Ноно и подавно потерял всякий разум, похоронив третьего-то сына вместе со всякой надеждой и верой в своего ненаглядного байстрюка. Уж лучше бы усадить на место Десятого Занзаса. Тот пусть и ублюдок, но рос при дворе Его Милости и знал фамильные порядки. В отличие от этого малахольного допропорядочного гражданина, знающего свои мирские порядки, помноженные на детский взгляд, подростковый максимализм и начинающийся пубертант.

Реборн мысленно схватился за голову. А на вид только тихонько вздохнул, не переставая стращать Наследничка кровавой вонгольской короны, про себя пересчитывая количество пуль возрождения до проявления первых побочных эффектов. Этому малахольному наверняка потребуется меньше, чем даже хлюпику Дино.

— Не отвлекайся, — посоветовал Реборн, замечая, что на него пацан косит глазом дольше, чем в книжку.

Для профилактики он ткнул ему твёрдым пальцем в макушку, склоняя лохматую голову пониже, а сам стал прямиком за спину, заглядывая в тетрадь с едва разборчивыми буквами, лишь отдалённо похожими на латиницу. Реборн подавил нерадостный вздох. Английский был явно не самой сильной стороной Наследничка. И Реборну это всё исправлять и править, Святая Мария.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я так посмотрела... С юмором, видать, немного накладочка, но крек и стёбная стилистика - это да. Или тоже кажется. Как со стороны?


	6. Часть 1. Глава 5

Шинджи недобро косил взглядом в сторону и думал, что вскоре у него один глаз всегда будет искать репетитора, спрятавшегося чудесным образом в масеньких кустах при школьном дворе, а второй — смотреть в тетрадку с его же исправлениями. Дьявол, а не человек. Он сглотнул и с возобновившейся нервозностью следил за беспечным братом, идущим спереди на девятнадцать шагов.

Тсуна, хоть и числился среди мордоворотов Хибари-сана, был парнем хлипеньким, даже меньше Шинджи. А Шинджи никогда массой тела не славился, только в последние пару лет начал вытягиваться и становиться нескладным и тощим, взяв больше от заграничного отца, но не терял пухлых щёк, какие заимел ещё в далёкие шесть, когда только-только шёл в первый класс. Тсуна же оставался ладным и складным, пусть невысоким и миниатюрным. И Шинджи за него волновался так же, как за маму — беспечность у них была одна на двоих.

Шинджи вздохнул и понуро поглядел себе под ноги. Его грызло какое-то дурное чувство. Он пересчитал по памяти все учебники и тетрадки, которые брал домой и должен был сегодня отдать, все библиотечные книжонки по литературе и даже проверил пакет со сменкой (на выходные уволок с собой, задумавшись о репетиторе). Вроде, ничего не забыл, даже воду с собой на утреннюю пробежку взять, хотя обычно оставлял у порога, пока завязывал шнурки. Но нет, теперь он шёл позади брата, который выходил позже (потому как сам Шинджи шёл пораньше и делал пару кругов по району), и высматривал периодически Реборна, затаившегося с самой ночи.

Широкая ладонь Ямамото, внезапно опустившаяся на плечо, заставила его подпрыгнуть и заорать. Шинджи кое-как удержался на ногах, шарахнувись в сторону и чудом не улетев в куст, который ранее подозревался в сокрытии Дьявола. Не улетел, кстати, благодаря Ямамото, у того были отличные рефлексы и он успел схватить его за то же плечо, вытягивая рядышком с собой. Шинджи с облегчением вздохнул. А потом от души двинул ему по рёбрам. За дело.

— Нехрен пугать! — и стукнул ещё раз, для закрепления мысли.

Ямамото притворно проворчал, что его пытается убить спасённый им же однокашник. Шинджи закатил глаза. Кто бы говорил.

— У меня чуть душа в пятки не ушла, придурок, — мрачно сказал он, пряча подрагивающие кулаки в карманы.

С Реборном никакого душевного спокойствия, что говорить про предательское тело, которое тут же сдавалось на милость садиста-репетитора. Да вообще кому угодно сдавалось. Шинджи казалось, что к концу этой недели он будет весь седой, сморщенный и самостоятельно ляжет в гроб, сложив ручки на груди. Образ был пугающим и комичным одновременно, но Шинджи весело не стало. Он передёрнул плечами и поглядел на любопытного Ямамото.

Ямамото, понятливая душа, покивал с важным видом и осведомился:

— Папаня приезжал?

Шинджи нахмурился и с опаской огляделся.

— Если бы.

Ямамото неловко повёл плечом, он не знал, что ещё можно было спросить, чтобы не теребить лишний раз. Перед выходными всё было нормально, хотя Шинджи обмолвился, мол, едет подарочек в лице загульного шахтёра.

Рада ему была только мама, и Тсуна ещё ей поддакивал, а Шинджи давно перестал верить в его дурные отмазки. Блудной папаня даже не старался над достоверностью. Но мама, дай ей кто волю, на руках б его таскала, а Тсуна, простодушная башка, ей бы помогал. Так и жили — Емитсу где-то пропадал, Нана по нему вздыхала, Тсуна подавал ей платочки, а Шинджи вздыхал уже на мать и брата.

Хороша семейка, ничего не скажешь.

Шинджи вздохнул и растрепал волосы на голове. Ямамото закинул ему руку на плечо (на этот раз Шинджи не дёргался). Он притянул его к своему боку и принялся пересказывать, как отец учил его делать традиционный острый соус к запечённым роллам, попутно выведывая правильные ответы по математике, которую Шинджи успел содрать у брата, а Ямамото (по памяти) — у него.

Так дошли до школьных ворот, где дежурил сам Хибари-сан. Шинджи тихо застонал под еле слышные смешки Ямамото. Хибари-сана у школьных ворот с прошлого года не видели, с октября ещё, думали уже, Комитет без его неусыпного присмотра хоть разжалобить можно будет, так нет.

Вот те нате — хрен в томате, пожалуйста. Снова бдит на посту.

И Тсуна с ним о чём-то трындел в одностороннем порядке, а Хибари-сан, словно терракотовая статуя, смотрел перед собой и важно выглядел.

Шинджи про себя сплюнул (не дай боги, Хибари-сан обратит на него внимание и захочет поговорить о правилах в частном порядке — перед всей школой тонфа по роже). Ни дня без происшествий.

Но хоть за брата можно было не так переживать, под крылом Хибари-сана можно было даже от Дьявола скрыться. Перед своим дальним родственником Демон Хибари-сан уж как-нибудь выстоит.

— Идём, — Ямамото потянул его ко входу, смиренно кивая ГДК и его подчинённому в лице Тсуны. Сам Тсуна приветливо улыбнулся им обоим и, запоздало вспомнив, протянул брату пакет, до этого болтавшийся на его запястье. Шинджи было подумал, что это тоже сменка, хотя рассеянностью Тсуна, вроде как, не страдал.

— Ты свой обед в прихожей оставил.

Шинджи хлопнул себя по лбу. Вот, что его беспокоило. А он, дурак, уже надумал себе ужасов. Сконфуженно поблагодарив брата под пристальным взглядом его «начальства», Шинджи поспешил быстрым шагом смыться из-под испепеляющих глаз ГДК. Тсуна махал ему вслед, идиот, будто они в коридоре не встретятся — классы у них были напротив. 

Шинджи заворчал себе под нос, а Ямамото заглядывал через плечо, гадая, какой бенто достался Саваде на этот раз. У Шинджи было аж целых две «мамки» и готовили они обе очень даже много, разнообразно и, что главное, вкусно. На зависть девочкам из клуба домоводства и Янаги Макото, который к ним прибился ещё в пятом классе младшей школы.

Первым шла математика, и Шинджи поспешил поделиться ответами с Ямамото, засев за общую парту между ними, оставленную балбесом Ямамото в пользу галёрки. В их классе недоставало четырёх учеников до полного комплекта, чтобы забить все места, поэтому были счастливчики, которые могли выбрать себе место, если бдительные учителя не пересаживали их на другие.

Как водится, заучка Кутараги, живущая через дорогу в двух домах, недобро сверкала очками на святотатство: Ямамото передирал у Савады. Популярному мальчику выговаривать она не стала, вместо этого сверлив взглядом дырки в спине хафу Шинджи. Тот глянул на неё резко и недовольно, и Кутараги, нахохлившись, как мокрая курица, отвернулась, краснея ушами. Курица она и есть, если бы не он — первая б тетрадку Ямамото подставила, опуская глазки в пол и шаркая лакированной туфелькой. Это при «неуче Саваде» она такая строгая.

Перед Ямамото не только Кутараги выплясывала. Компанейский и всегда приветливый талантливый Такеши был предметом интереса многих людей в школе, начиная преподавателями и заканчивая ГДК, цепляющегося к нему за небрежность школьной формы и спортивные штаны вместо брюк. К мрачноватому же Саваде, у которого тысяча и одна проблема на уме, девочки не лезли, разве что староста Кутараги да заполошная Нори, которую все за глаза называли никчёмной за маму китаянку.

Шинджи и сам был хафу, но девчонке доставалось сильнее, потому как отец-итальянец — это экзотика и глаза синие красивые, а китаянка — сразу фу. Потому она и таскалась за ним за неимением более подобающей девочкам компании. Тсунаёши за «половинчатость» не прилетало вообще, он походил на маму как по масти, так и на мордашку, разве что глаза немного широковаты, но Тсуна всегда чуть подслеповато щурился, да на него и не смотрели лишний раз. А если б ещё и очки нацепил — постоянно бы цеплялись.

Так что в этом Шинджи брал удар на себя и был доволен.


	7. Часть 2. Глава 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глупенький автор затупил и запутался на заголовках глав, боже. Теперь всё в порядке, просто нужно было восстановить хронологию.

Репетитор был чокнутым и, отчего Шинджи трясло ещё сильней, неизбежным злом в самом чистом виде. Первые дни он, видимо, просто приглядывался. И даже пробежка в несусветную рань в дождь и без штанов ко всему прочему для Дьявола была простой разминкой. Отрываться Реборн стал позже, спустя неделю изматывающего спокойствия.

Его внимательный чёрный взгляд следовал за Шинджи даже в туалете. Репетитор не имел ни совести, ни такта, ни страха перед законом, и добропорядочный Шинджи, пусть не самый ярый поборник правил, всё же придерживался их и всё порывался вызвонить помощь. Реборн эти попытки жёстко пресекал, грозя переломать пальцы, чтоб не повадно было, или ещё что учудить. Не то из страха перед наказанием, не то боясь попортить матери жизнь и репутацию, но во всякое разное Шинджи не встревал даже по неволе и присмирел, приглядываясь к Дьяволу в ответ.

Репетитор был свято уверен, что в этом нет никакого веселья, и подложил ему в кровать гранату с сорванной чекой. Шинджи с перепугу её зашвырнул куда подальше. И граната полетела в коридор, прямиком в распахнутую настежь дверь брата.

Секундный ступор был прерван восторженным визгом матери с первого этажа, вторящей телевизору, порывом разлетевшихся бумаг из тсуниной комнаты, и задумчивым хмыком Дьявола. Шинджи подскочил и рванул к брату в комнату, но там были только разбросанные бумаги и любовно вылизанный порядок. И граната.

Шинджи было кинулся к ней, но споткнулся, когда в затылок ему прилетела не затрещина, а отстранённое:

— С такими рефлексами твой брат был бы мёртв в ту же секунду.

И припечатал неопровержимым жалостливым:

— Неудачник.

Шинджи и спорить-то с этой «оплеухой» не мог. Неудачник. А потом вспылил, посчитав, что достаточно терпел издевательства, и раз его отец влип, то пусть сам хлебает своё дерьмо.

Шинджи набычился, ткнул пальцем в репетитора и на верху своих лёгких почти провизжал ему:

— Это ты во всём виноват! — и закашлялся, едва не сорвав связки.

Дьявол изумлённо приподнял бровь, да так выразительно, что Шинджи на миг усомнился в собственном здравомыслии, даже указующий палец опустил в пол, растерявшись.

Реборн отмер раньше. Он неспешно закрыл за собой дверь одним слитным движением и поймал взгляд Шинджи. Реборн смотрел на него, будто удав на кролика. Шинджи кроликом быть не нравилось, и он затрепыхался, сглатывая и отступая назад. Не помогло. 

Кресло Тсуны, выпрошенное специально для удобства спины и шеи, подставилось Шинджи под колени, заставляя опустить своё сидалище на эргономичное сидение. Удобство дорогущего кресла Шинджи мог бы почувствовать и оценить по достоинству лишь тогда, когда Дьявол провалится туда, откуда пришёл — не раньше. А пока репетитор смотрел на него так, будто хотел разорвать своими гладкими и ровными пальцами и сожрать. Шинджи даже дышать боялся.

Реборн подобрался к нему с неумолимостью айсберга перед Титаником и чинно положил свои дьявольские руки на подлокотники кресла, в которое Шинджи забрался с ногами. Репетитор выглядел одновременно злым и довольным. Он наклонялся к нему и проникновенно смотрел в глаза. Шинджи с дури истерично хихикнул, когда в голову полезли мысли о маминых сериалах. Точь-в-точь как там, припёрли к стенке и сейчас будут зажимать. Дьявол обворожительного ловеласа обгонял на тысячу очков, а сам Шинджи сейчас мог только блеять, ничуть не лучше глупых девиц, которых этот ловелас ловил в свои коварные сети.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Реборн резко склонился к нему и едва не клюнул нос своим, всё ещё глядя в глаза.

Предательский писк, который Шинджи прихлопнул ладонью, с силой приложив её ко рту, наверняка было слышно даже в курятнике Кутараги. Ухмылка Реборна, такая же коварная, как у обостительного красавца на экране, врезалась ему в сознание, и Шинджи зажмурился, силясь выбросить её из головы. Точь-в-точь дьявольский дворецкий Себастьян. Только глаза чёрные. И столового серебра нет, только огнестрел.

— Твой брат, — тем временем начал Реборн тихим и проникновенным голосом, — твоя слабость и твоя сила. Если ты берёшься его защищать — защищай, если не можешь — найди тех, кто _сможет_ это сделать.

Шинджи почти заскулил — от Реборна защиты никакой не было. Он сомневался, что хоть кто-то может ему что-то противопоставить.

— О, как я не вовремя.

Бодрый и нарочито беспечный голос Тсуны заставил Реборна резко отпрянуть, будто его поймали на горячем. Репетитор принял независимый вид и сложил ручки на бёдрах, большими пальцами зацепившись за карманы брюк. А Шинджи так и застыл, сбившись в комок и зажимая рот. Он вылупился на брата и, казалось, попытался мимикрировать под бледно-бежевое кресло с тёмно-кофейной отделкой. А потом на него накатил стыд, и мимикрию пришлось отложить — он засиял, как пожарная машина.

Тсунаёши моргнул, наблюдая, как краски возвращаются к лицу Шинджи (в основном в красных и розовых тонах).

— Что я пропустил? — с любопытством спросил Тсуна, глядя то на репетитора, то на брата, то на валяющуюся бесхозную гранату без чеки аккурат у его ноги. Кольцо, кстати, болталось у Реборна на пальце. А Шинджи проглотил язык, не зная, что говорить, пока брат на проверку пихал бутафорскую гранату тапкой.

Тсуна пусть и был «как мама», враньё чуял лучше и не игнорировал. Так что вешать ему лапшу на уши с перепугу было плохой идеей. Реборн об этом, вероятно, не знал, и Шинджи нашёл пару секунд позлорадствовать.

Потому как на реборновское «репетируем постановку для школьного фестиваля» Тсунаёши прищурился с подозрением и поднял гранату с пола. Взвесив её в руке, он хмыкнул и бросил репетитору вместе с пустой улыбочкой из своего небольшого, но действенного репертуара.

— Любопытная постановочка. Вы тоже участвуете?

После этого Дьявол принялся изъясняться чётче и красноречивей, и Шинджи подивился тому, как он ладно чешет языком. Тсуна ему кивал с задумчивым лицом и в сторону брата не смотрел. Шинджи не знал: радоваться ли ему или быть обеспокоенным.

По итогу его записали в театральный кружок, дали роль невинной девы в каком-то шепировском* романе (о котором он даже не слышал ни разу — ни о романе, ни о Шепире* или как его там) и пригладили бардак на голове ровными и гладкими пальцами. Шинджи вжался в спинку кресла сильней, чем это было возможно, и едва не опрокинулся — спас стол, к которому его припёр Реборн.

Тсуна понятливо кивал, но выглядел неубеждённым. В кои-то веки Шинджи надеялся, что беспечный брат не будет проявлять свою догадливость и бросит это дело, хотя бы ради него.

Реборн же силился очаровать Тсу-куна и выпроводить из _собственной_ же комнаты, о чём немного подзабыл. И о чём Тсу-кун не преминул напомнить.

— Это моя комната, Реборн-сан. Шинджи — напротив, — и ткнул пальцем себе за спину, даже не глядя на беспорядок, устроенный ранним подъёмом брата в субботнее утро.

Шинджи с небывалой робостью сполз с навороченного кресла и, хватаясь дрожащей рукой за полы своей футболки, а второй зажимая рот, бочком пополз к двери. Тсуна следил за ним с любопытством и удивлением, изредка пытаясь поймать взгляд репетитора, но Реборн отчего-то этого контакта старательно избегал. Шинджи пополз активней, Тсуна ему даже уступил место, уйдя с дороги. Реборн, в сторону которого Тсуна и двинулся, сделал шаг назад.

Шинджи, всё ещё зажимающий рот ладонью, прыснул и пулей выскочил в коридор. Это напоминало комедию абсурда. Шинджи бегал от репетитора, репетитор бегал за ним и от его брата, а Тсуна хлопал глазками и не понимал, почему его избегают что один, что второй, и принимался гоняться следом. Боги милостивые, настоящий дурдом!

Как выяснилось, дурдома Шинджи ещё не видел.

***

Будучи не самым успевающим учеником класса, Шинджи слизывал по большей части либо у брата, который обычно учился в параллели, либо у кого из приятелей, коих было немного: Макото, Нанаго, Ичиго да та же Нори. Мингю хоть и была на слуху как полоумная, но училась хорошо, несмотря на притеснения одноклассников. Всё же два хафу в классе, один из которых в друзьях у популярного Ямамото, к ним обоим разом лезть поостерегались. По крайней мере, на глазах у Ямамото.

Но так как Ямамото частенько пропадал на тренировках и прогуливал, Шинджи забивался в самый конец класса, где на него во время уроков никто не мог смотреть чисто физически. И теперь об этом жалел. Ямамото снова пропадал, позади Шинджи оставалось ещё два свободных места, и новоявленный переводной ученик обозначил своим долгом опрокинуть его парту и устроиться позади, пока учитель о чём-то переговаривал с директором в коридоре.

Новичок ему не нравился. Несмотря на то, что был из, якобы, Италии, имел японское имя и, кажется, тоже был хафу. Но роднее себя с ним, как с той же Мингю, Шинджи не чувствовал.

Хаято Гокудера, в отличие от Нори или его самого, воспитан был не в Японии, имел акцент и принадлежал, скорее, к дабуру, неся двойную культуру. Одет новичок был вызывающе, полностью проигнорировав школьную форму, от которой осталась только распахнутая рубашка. Рубашка эта не могла скрыть ни красную футболку с черепами, ни драные джинсы, ни многочисленные цепи и подвески, ни даже — ками-сама! — серьги в ушах.

Наглядное пособие «как привлечь внимание Хибари-сана и не остаться в живых». И сенсей на это ничего не сказал.

Шинджи, пообвыкшийся с ужасом от присутствия Реборна, на бочку от новичка отреагировал с должным спокойствием. Ему только не хватало тсуниной пустой улыбочки и взгляда в стиле «тебя, дурак, жалко, но жалеть я тебя буду издалека». У брата такой взгляд появлялся нечасто, но недавно он таким обласкал Реборна, а тот словно и рад был подставиться или совсем не заметил. Реборн вообще его брата старался игнорировать. 

Вот она, сила маминой наивной глупости — Тсуна, вероятно, на себя всё перетянул, оставив Шинджи только здравомыслие. Дьявола жалеть мог только Тсуна. И мама.

В любом случае, сходить с рук эта жалость тоже, видимо, могла только маме да Тсуне, а Шинджи, разумеется, новичок на следующей же перемене сунул кулак под нос.

— За школой после занятий, — Гокудера умудрился прорычать, не употребив ни единой рычащей буквы. Шинджи по растерянности подивился его таланту и запоздало кивнул спине уже удаляющегося новичка.

— Придурок, — шикнул он себе под нос, высматривая долговязую фигуру Ямамото, но вместо этого поймал взгляд Нори.

Тёмными телячьими глазами Мингю следила за ним из-за книжки по биологии, перевёрнутой вверх тормашками, и старалась не ёрзать. Шинджи вздохнул, и, собрав волю в кулак, прошёлся вразвалочку по проходу к её месту. Мингю оживилась, откинув книжку в сторону, и принялась ковыряться в нетипичной для девочки сумке, наверняка купленной в отделе «для мальчиков». На любопытного Шинджи с глянцевого бока поблёскивал окулярами Оптимус Прайм, а за ним подмигивал Бамблби. Шинджи моргнул на них, но мысленно махнул рукой. Наверняка другую тут же бы разодрали обозлённые девочки, и цветочки с бабочками на сумке заменили автоботы.

«Хорошо хоть, не десептиконы, с Мингю бы сталось», — подумалось Шинджи.

А так эту сумку они обходили по широкой дуге. Ай да Мингю, хитрюга, выкрутилась.

Девочка нервно заправила за уши остриженные в коротком каре волосы и подскочила с места, протягивая ему бенто. Сумка бухнулась с её острых коленок прямиком автоботами вниз, придавливая их тяжеленными учебниками, которые Нори была вынуждена таскать с собой. Признаться, Шинджи чувствовал себя так же, как Оптимус и Бамблби — придавленный обстоятельствами, беспомощный что-либо сделать.

Он вздохнул. Мингю принялась тараторить на китайском, перемежая изредка с японским, и сконфуженно потупилась, как Кутараги перед Ямамото. Но краснела она красивее, чем классная заучка, и, по его скромному мнению, была её в сто раз лучше. 

Коробочка с бенто, сделанным специально для него, перекочевала в руки Шинджи, и он поблагодарил одноклассницу от всей души. До Тсуны и мамы ей было далеко, но её старания Шинджи ценил. Скромница Мингю зарделась, как пожарная машина, и забормотала извинения на все лады. Шинджи неловко улыбнулся и легонько хлопнул её по плечу.

— Сладкая парочка!

Кто-то с галёрки подал голос, и под писк Мингю Шинджи бросился восстанавливать справедливость, попортив личико похабнику. Похабник в лице Камари Тетсуо достойно защищался, и они под галдёж зрителей на пару возились до конца перемены, пока заучка Кутараги, _ста-а-ароста_ , не завизжала на них, что идёт учитель.

Мальчики разбежались по своим углам, будто два кота, на которых перевернули таз с водой. Шинджи потирал подбитый локтем глаз (Тетсуо повезло! Кутараги его отвлекла своей ультразвуковой атакой!), самодовольно поглядывая, как Камари шмыгает носом, тайком утирая сопли, жаль, что не кровь. Шинджи хорошо заехал ему по сопатке, будет знать, как языком молоть невесть что! Удручённые неразрешившейся бойней зрители недовольно загудели, но расселись в ожидании преподавателя. 

Мичи-сенсей, наконец, вплыла в классную комнату и деловито велела новичку занять своё место. Гокудера с важным расхлябанным видом прошаркал к её столу, размахивая какой-то бумажкой. Шинджи про себя застонал, он про него и его стрелку уже успел забыть. Следом в класс шмыгнул Ямамото и бочком, по стенке, пробрался к своему месту, пока Мичи-сенсей о чём-то шепталась с новичком.

— Ты где пропадал? — Шинджи зло обшипел Ямамото, злясь не столько на него, сколько на себя.

Не успел Ямамото, удивляющийся наличию чьих-то вещей на ранее свободной парте, открыть рот, как Мичи-сенсей хлопнула об стол журналом и зычным голосом квакнула, старая жаба:

— Савада! К директору!

Шинджи, растеряв всю злость, квакнул ей в ответ:

— За что?!

Мичи-сенсей объяснять не стала, указав ему на дверь. Гокудера ухмылялся рядом с учительским столом.

— Иди, — шикнул ему в спину Ямамото и подтолкнул для верности, когда с его бездействия старая жаба начала закипать. — Иди!

Шинджи поднялся и, поломавшись, оставил вещи как есть. Взгляд на кивнувшего Ямамото подсказал, что тот всё соберёт и присмотрит за вещами. Шинджи последний раз бросил взгляд на друга (у Ямамото была перемотана левая рука, вот же срань!), сглотнул сухим горлом и нервно прошаркал к выходу, едва не зацепившись за отошедший у двери линолеум.

— Гокудера-кун, проследи, — приказала Мичи-сенсей и кивнула новичку, принявшись листать журнал. Кутараги тут же подскочила, чтобы отчитаться об отсутствующих.

А Шинджи зло зыркнул в сторону новичка и поджал губы, гадая, на кой чёрт его вызвали. Соревнований никаких не намечалось сверх запланированных, он вроде нигде не косячил, разве что… Это был не первый проваленный тест, и наверняка его мать вызвали в школу. Чё-о-орт!

Шинджи сбледнул с лица и на ставших деревянными ногах побрёл к директорскому кабинету. След в след за ним вышагивал Гокудера, но все мысли Шинджи были заняты английским, математикой и мамой, глядящей на него с разочарованием. И Тсуной — с жалостью.

Шинджи понуро опустил голову, борясь с предательским телом и его реакциями. Дожили. Теперь он наравне с Янаги из девчачьего кружка разводит нюни, осталось только попроситься в клуб домоводства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Искалеченное имя Шекспира искалечено намерено, исправлять не нужно.


End file.
